Yuzuko Okogi
Yuzuko Okogi, known by her hero name (former villain name) as Screenslaver, was a villain and the former ex-best friend of Kisaki Murasame. She was a member of the League of Villains, who were one of the main antagonists of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc. She loves tinkering with tech and has never met a problem she can’t solve. She is currently training to become a Pro Hero at U.A. High School and is currently best friends with Kisaki Murasame. Personality Yuzuko appears to be loyal, kind-hearted, and caring and is eager to help others. She is also a brilliant and intelligent character. She is, however, often laid-back, as she seems unworried of anything. She loves computers and video games, and enjoys sports and being active. She also used to have a strong bond with Kisaki. Yuzuko is extremely smart and loves technology. She is always rational, practical, and logical, sometimes to a fault. Yuzuko has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, making her seem cold and unattached, but in the second and third seasons, she learns to get over that and is more open, friendly and more selfless and truly caring towards her new-found friends, even if she doesn't show it often. Yuzuko develops emotionally through the series and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before. Her self-confidence and perfectionist ways make most of her knowledge of science, which in turn makes her the "go-to" girl for creating devices to get herself out of trouble. Yuzuko loves to discover and master the latest video games, gadgets and computer programs. Sometimes she gets engrossed with technology, and her enthusiasm with technology can be annoying. But she is always practical, rational and logical, sometimes to a fault. She gives vague answers about his past and shows a dislike for people who ask about it, seemingly getting angry after they ask. In her anger, she is more serious in her tone of speech as shown when she sternly told Ono not to pry into her personal history. Her favorite color is purple, her favorite animals are Dolphins, she loves sci-fi films, her favorite music is pop and electro, and her favorite food is spinach. Abilities Overall Abilities: Yuzuko's past is very mysterious, although she is shown to be extremely intelligent. Other than her claims of participating in after-school activities such as piano, calligraphy, and tea ceremonies it is unknown if she did any of these things. * Techno Empathy: Yuzuko can sense and/or understand the emotions of machines and vice versa. * Pattern Sense: Yuzuko can perceive, analyze, and comprehend patterns in her environment. This ability comes in two parts: the analysis and the perception. First, Yuzuko looks at a subject, or otherwise, comes into contact with it, which triggers the willful psionic analysis of a subject's properties and features (shape, density, texture, etc.). After the analysis, Yuzuko can pick up on any subject of the same molecular/chemical/genetic, or otherwise, structural makeup, and track them accordingly. * Genius Intelligence: Yuzuko has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, deduction, analyzation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, prowess and knowledge, calculations, reading skills, learning capacity, thought process, intuition and awareness, inventive capabilities, creativity, originality, etc., to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. * Hacking Intuition: Yuzuko knows instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. Yuzuko can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid her in various situations. * Codification: With this ability Yuzuko can create complex codes, symbols or systems and even very difficult riddles, questions and powers that can be impossible to solve in order to protect or keep something safe. Yuzuko can also codify her brain to protect information or to cause confusion in others and codify enemies abilities making them powerless. The base of this power is that by creating codes Yuzuku is forming a complex system. Quirk * Technology: She has the power of Technology and can do Technology-related attacks. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of green energy, which she ironically calls a "Fire Wall". She can also create digital cages and walls of techno energy (called "Laser Cage"), as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time - or cause them to explode (called "Electric Storm"). She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. Yuzuko is able to manipulate any machine and is able to connect with different networks which she use as maps to help locate objects. She is able to shoot rays of digital numbers and use them as shields that protect her and others. Yuzuko thinks like a computer as she is able to scan object to gain information and speak binary code and is able to restore balance/order (via Superior Order). Quirk Powers * Technomorphism: Yuzuko can transform her body completely into intelligent adaptive nanomachines she can manipulate in any way she sees fit. This allows her to morph into any form of technology (devices, vehicles, etc), reconstruct/replicate herself, adapt to threats and hostile environments, perform advanced analysis, take control of technological structures, and assimilate surrounding materials to upload structural information and produce more nanomachines. * Tech Aura: The user can release and surround herself in/with mechanical constructs/technology for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting her various abilities/attacks depending of the technology. The aura may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. * Technology Attacks: The user is able to release/use technology to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** Expanding Bolts: Yuzuko can launch bolts of technology that expand rapidly on contact with target or when it reaches the chosen place. ** Optic Beams: Yuzuko can project energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) blasts from her eyes causing various effects. Yuzuko eventually learns to manipulate the beams, manipulating their trajectories, phase through objects and follow locked on targets, etc. ** Technology Bullet Projection: Yuzuko can create/generate and fire bullets of technology. ** Scatter Shot: Yuzuko is able to generate and launch projectiles of technology that can split up into several smaller ones, enabling her to hit a wider range of targets. ** Annihilation Wave: Yuzuko can release massive amounts of technology in every direction at once for almost unlimited scales. This ability allows Yuzuko to dispatch many foes at once and destroy large area like villages. ** Technology Ball Projection: The user can create/project balls/spheres of technology (hardware, machinery, etc.) of various levels of damage and size. ** Palm Blasts: The user is able to project blasts of technology from her hands, being able to cause cutting, impaling, concussive, etc. damage. ** Formulated Technology Blasts: Yuzuko is able to create beings of technology into wanted shapes and purposes. She can grant the beings varying levels of independence (controlled, automatons/programmed, semi-independent) and existence (momentary to permanent) and delete the creature once she is done with them. Special Moves * Static Sphere: She releases a flash of green lines that targets and traps the enemy in a green cage-like ball. * Firewall: A green protective shield. * Techno Power: She releases a flash of green lines that explode on contact. * Digital Triangle: She draws a neon green triangle in midair and throws it at the target. * Wire Beam: A blast of techno energy. * Digital Blast: A translucent green beam of energy. * Power Shield: A transparent numerical shield. * Mental Puzzle: Traps an enemy in a data structure. * Electric Storm: This is a multipurpose power that she can use to conjure up neon green energy balls that explode on contact, send bolts of electricity or release electrical green energy beams from her palms. * Mega Watt: Shoots out a concentrated beam of techno energy that can damage enemies or dematerialize matters. * Super Prism: This is a multi-purpose spell that can be used an arm-mounted shield of green and purple energy, a force field or to neutralize a fragile target like a human. * Defender Plate: Yuzuko's standard defense shield. Summons a greater rectangular shield. * Techno Shock: Shoots a green energy ball that temporarily stuns an opponent with electricity. * Techno Blast: A powerful burst of neon green power. * Gem of Mind: Yuzukuos special power, makes people who are misbehaving stop and think before they act. * Superior Order: The gift of order, it is the reason and structure of all things. * Chill Breath: An electrical green energy beam that can neutralize anything it comes in contact with. Quotes * "You can't download love, you can't download time, you can't google all of life's answers. You must actually live some of your life." * "Technology is making gestures precise and brutal, and with them men." * "Plug in, online, the data stream linking our minds. Circuits, entwined, we'll dream of Neo-Tokyo tonight." * "Ordinary people, they operate within a certain set of parameters, right? Rules. Limits. Then there's blokes like me, yes? We cheat." * "If you can see it, you can kill it." * "Blink and destroy." * "Technology is the knack of so arranging the world that we do not experience." * "The worst feeling is feeling unwanted by the person you want the most." * "The trick to being smart is knowing when to play dumb." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "You stood by my side. You didn't walk away. I pushed you away." * (About Kisaki Murasame) "Somewhere in her tortured blue eyes, I can see the girl with the bread fighting her way back to me..." * (To Katsuki Bakugo, about Kisaki) "How her eyes light up when she sees you..." * (About Kisaki Murasame) "I miss her voice. I miss having someone to talk to every day. I miss my best friend. The pain just won't go away." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Your voice is my favorite sound." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "I remembered the first time I looked into your eyes and felt my entire world flip..." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "We've been friends for so long I can't remember which one of us is the bad influence." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Yes, you are allowed to have other friends, you just have to love me more." * (To Ono Kayoko) "No one can make me jealous of another female, but let one person call my best friend their best friend and I will cut a bitch." * (To Ono Kayoko) "I’m not jealous, I’m territorial. Jealous is when you want something that’s not yours. Territorial is protecting what’s already yours." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "I get jealous because I'm afraid someone is going to make you happier than I do." * "I'm not the jealous type, but what's mine is mine. End of story." * (To Ono Kayoko) "Want to die? Kisaki's mine, got that. I'll kill you before you even get the chance to take her from me." * (To Ono Kayoko) "I...I abandoned her. Kisaki was my whole world. And yet, why did I leave her. I guess... I got jealous. She was so close to you. I got jealous. I'm not the jealous type. She chose you instead of me. What's worse, I hurt her. There are scars on her back that she can't remove. I caused them. Not figuratively, there are actual scars on her back. I traumatized her. I'm an idiot! I loved her and yet... Why did I do it! I thought that her father wouldn't even let me join the league of villains because of what I did to his daughter. I made him have PTSD. And I hurt Kisaki more. I shouldn't exist anymore!" Trivia * Yuzuko has eidetic memory. * According to Kisaki, her absolute favorite food is Algorithm Soup. * Though a genius in technical and mechanical things, Yuzuko is naive about non-tech things (thinking a bucket is to be worn on the head and a broom could be used to dust a painting). * She likes spinach and dolphins and her favorite color is purple. * According to Kisaki, her best friend, she is always so tidy when it comes to her bedroom. * It is stated that Yuzuko has a little brother. * Kisaki usually thinks Yuzuko may be too technical sometimes. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:LunariaAsmr